A Stranded Slayer
by Dao Ma
Summary: What if, by chance, the two Slayers met? The Slayers of Demons and the Slayers of Goblins, what will happen to the world? What will happen to the Demons of this world now that the Unchained Predator, the Hell Walker—the Doom Slayer himself is here? And what will the Goblins do now that there is another Slayer manifested right in front of them? - English is not my native language.
1. Prologue

_"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer." _

The woman stood in silence listening to the girl beside her reading the writing on wall. _The Doom Slayer, _it was a name that she has never heard before. No matter how hard she tried to remember—she just can't. Same as the girl beside of her.

"Look at all the drawing... This man is fighting _alone, _do you know how insane that is? I mean, look at the army of demons he must face, and look how many that he has killed under his feet."

It was a scary sight indeed. Even though it was only a drawing on the wall. She could almost imagine the drawing as if it was happening right now.

But, the man fighting that hordes of demons are much more absurd. He was alone yet he stood againts the endless hordes of demons. Unrelenting, not willing to give up to the forces of evil. Even though his face are covered by his strange helmet that she have never seen. She could feel that he is angry. _Very angry. _

"I think it is time for us to leave." Said a man, he is wearing a Samurai armor, with some part being left out so he could be more agile. On his hip there could be seen two katana with red and white handle.

As the group of six started to get out of the strange room one by one. The girl who have her eyes blindfolded stopped as she reached the door. For some reason, she could feel something was coming, something far more dark and sinister that she and her party have ever faces.

She gulped without her realizing it. Hoping what she is thinking won't be real. Hoping that whatever the Doom Slayer faced would not come to this world—to her world. After she finished praying, she quickly followed her party who have left her behind. Leaving the door open.

"_He is coming._"


	2. Chapter 1

He squashed the head of an Imp with his foot. Destroying it's head and splattering it's brain matter everywhere. He took a deep breath and released it. He will never get tired of it—killing demons. He will never stop until all of the demons are dead.

The man stepped forward. Each step making the demons around him shiver in fear. He grinned inside his helmet. Seeing them scared always makes him happy. It was time for them to know what fear is.

One of the Imp shrieked. Though the demons are scared, their instinct forced them to keep moving forward, to attack the man no matter the cost.

For normal people, demons are a scary thing for them—but for the demons—the man _is _the scary thing for them.

He has many names: The Unchained Predator, The Hell Walker.

But there is one name that stood amongst the other.

_**The Doom Slayer**_

* * *

There exist a world where two sides of Gods fought among each other. The kind like any stories you ever heard. The Gods of Light and the Gods of Darkness.

Their fight are decided by a dice, with Adventurers and monster as a pawns that are controlled by the roll of dice. They called it 'The Game of Life', so many lives lost just by the roll of a dice.

But there is one 'pawn' that stood amongst the other.

He was an exceptional man. He has no distinguishing traits whatsoever. And yet, all the Gods liked him.

He's always thinking, always strategizing, always acting by himself.

_He did not let the Gods roll the dice._

He was just a normal human. He did not have any special 'gifts' from the Gods, he did not have superhuman strength or reflexes or speed. He cannot change the world, maybe nothing at all. But that is what make the man interesting.

All he did was the same thing over and over again: killing the weakes monster in Gods 'The Game of Life'.

He was known as:

_**The Goblin Slayer**_

* * *

It was another normal 'day' in Hell.

Well, he couldn't really tell because there's no sun or moon in Hell—except perhaps that one Red Moon over the skies that never moved. He only managed to tell the 'time' by the movement of the clouds.

He was just finished purging a Dark Temple from any demons, nothing challenging except a bit danger from a Barons of Hell and a Cyberdemons.

Actually, it was pretty challenging, but nothing that he could handle. But the point is, this 'country'—kingdom, city, or whatever it is are now free of demonic threats.

But it's just one of the many places that the demons has occupied. There will be no end of this purging of his. Because after his thousand years of sleep, the demons have repopulazed Hell again, do they ever learn from their past lesson?

Demons doesn't reproduce like any other living being—they're spawned. Whenever there is a demon around, then a demon will be spawned. That's why he need to make sure that there is no demons hiding in the corner of any place in this kingdom, city, country, or whatever.

He searched every nook and cranny. These demons are not stealthy, but they're tricky. He tapped some of the wall as he walked past them. Who knows one of these wall is fake? And if it is fake, then demons will be waiting behind it.

_Unacceptable._

He won't let any of these demons survive.

* * *

The sun rises, another 'normal' day begins.

But he woke up even before that, he put on his gear; a helmet with a broken horn, a chainmail and a dirty armor. His buckler strapped on his left arm and his short sword at his hips. He looked inside his bag where he store his potions and other stuff, nothing is missing—good—that means he would not need to buy anything.

He looked at the bird cage near his bed, the little canary is still sleeping, he left some food for the bird before leaving.

Once he was outside he started to do his usual routine. He looked for any footprint around the farm.

He found nothing, good.

Before he could start checking the fence, _her_ voice called out from behind him.

He looked back to see his childhood friend, Cow Girl, already smiling and telling him good morning. He nodded at her and told her a good morning too.

They took breakfast with Uncle, and they left to town for work. He helped her with the cart during the walk.

Once they're at the town, they goes separate ways, with him going to the guild for missions to do.

The Spearman was on the desk talking—flirting—with the Guild Girl who smiled politely as she listened him. Something about being back from last mission and a small Orcs patrol.

He didn't care, he moved forward.

Some adventurers greeted him, he greeted them back. Some walked away in murmur, but he ignored them.

Guild Girl smiled when she sees him, silencing the adventurer in front of her. He groaned and frowned when he looked at him before leaving them alone.

He asked the usual, Guild Girl smiled sadly as she said there wasn't many mission for him yet, only one that she thought wouldn't be wise to leave them to the novices.

He looked at the missions, a wise choice indeed.

From the look of it, even if _they_ weren't that many, at least two hobs were sighted and there's no information about the hostages.

He'll take care of it. Guild Girl wishes him good luck.

He then went to the tavern to meet his party members and tell them about the mission they are about to do.

And another routine he got used to, Lizard Priest was enjoying his cheese breakfast, Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Archer started to argue over nothing and the young Priestess scolded him to not really leaving them a choice to join.

And yet he made sure to be more careful about that.

Cow Girl appeared behind him and asked what was up.

And before he could open his mouth, every member of his part and even some adventurers around them shouted in unison.

"Goblins!"

From an outside view he looked immobile, but under his suit he blinked and looked around as everyone smiled and laughed.

Was he that predictable? That's bad.

It'll be bad for Goblin Slayer if the goblins could predict him too.

* * *

The Doom Slayer was standing in a familiar cave. He remembered resting there once, when he decided to stay in Hell. He didn't notice at that time he didn't need to eat or rest.

So this 'country' was a place he already visited before his slumber. Everything changed a lot, not a single other place looked familiar beside this cave.

Which made it even more suspicious. With the barrel of his shotgun, he poked at the walls, hoping to find some secret passageway.

* * *

And one down.

Goblin Slayer counted as he retrieved his blade from the skull of a dead goblin at his feet.

The cave had guards, that was already a bad sign of a big nest. They didn't have any impressive equipment but there was a totem near the entrance. So they had a shaman, this is getting worse.

And two down.

He counted again as the one that tried to backstab him got skewered in the head by an arrow.

The party regrouped at the entrance of the cave. Ready to dive in and slaughter the green devils.

* * *

The wall of the cave collapsed after one punch, and as he predicted there was a whole other section in that cave. A whole new area he didn't know.

Which means more demons for him to slay.

He won't even need to search them, the moment they know he's in there, they'll come at him. As always.

He'll kill them all.

* * *

They'll kill them all.

* * *

_**Rip and Tear…**_

_**Until it is done.**_


End file.
